


What Could Have Been

by food4cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/food4cat/pseuds/food4cat





	What Could Have Been

One beautiful morning July 31, 1980, two things happened. One of these things was the best thing that could ever happen to two people. The miracle of birth. The second thing was the worst thing that could happen to two people. The abduction of a child. Now, don’t get me wrong, this is not a “long lost love” or “separated twins” story. This is what would have happened if Severus Snape hadn’t said one word and that word is “Mudblood”.   
Lucius Malfoy thought he was a strong man. When his wife had her first miscarriage, he let her cry into his solid, strong, arms. The second time she had a miscarriage, she was strong enough that she didn’t cry either. They sat together, looking into each other’s eyes, think about what could have been. When the two were finally blessed with a child, however, a single tear ran down Lucius’ cheek. He stared at his newborn son, taking in every inch of him as though someone was going to take him away and that he’d be gone forever. November 6, 1979, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born. He had black hair, just like his mother, and his eyes were the brightest blue Lucius had ever seen.   
Both Narcissa and Lucius cherished their time with Draco. Bathing him, playing with him, hell, even changing his diaper was a savored experience for them. One long night July 31, 1980, however everything fell apart for the Malfoy family.  
SnapePOV

“You- you- you- Mudblood!”  
Ever since that day, the day that I betrayed Lily’s trust, I have replayed those words in my head over and over again. I loved her, I still do. Her freckles, her hair, her smile, the innocent ways that she touched me, all lead to my downfall.   
I was tired. I had just gotten back from a Death Eater meeting. I was in pain from the crucios that I was subject too. I just wanted to protect her. I just wanted to keep her safe. She, she wouldn’t stop annoying me. It just came out. I, I just wanted her to stop talking to me, let me rest.   
Ruined…   
I wish I could have a child with her. I would have loved to have seen her writhe under me and feel her tightness around me as we both spiral into bliss. Oh…. How wonderful it must have felt for James to take her innocence. I heard from Albus that she had gone into labor 3 hours ago. When he told me, I felt a strange feeling, a feeling of possessiveness run through me. I needed a child. “If I had one perhaps Lilly will love me”, I mused. Suddenly, it hit me, I had a plan.   
NarcissaPOV

I went into the baby room, Draco’s room, for his nightly feeding. Polo, the house elf has woken me up every day for almost a year now to feed him. I’ve been giving him solid food of course, but he was still fed around 3 in the morning. As I walked down the hallway I could tell that something was wrong, there was no sniffling, no whimpers, and no cries to indicate Draco was waiting for me like he usually was. I drew my wand and slowly stepped into the room. What I saw shocked me.   
“LUCIUS”  
LuciusPOV  
“LUCIUS” I heard my wife scream. I grabbed I wand and ran toward the noise. “Draco’s room” I thought. I was filled with dread. I walked into the room, wand out, what I saw shocked me. The balcony doors were wide open, as were the drawers that were filled with Draco’s things. In the middle of the room kneeled my crying wife. There was blood streaked across the wall and in the cradle. “No….” I murmured. All I could think was “no Draco.” And “Blood”. I knelt next to Narcissa, embracing her. “Lucius,” she whispered, crying, “how did this happen?” I kissed her forehead and replied “ I don’t know Cissy, I don’t know”. I don’t know how long we were in his room, but some time later, when the sun was just starting to come up, I floo’ed to the Ministry, to report Draco’s abduction.   
SnapePOV  
It was done. I had a child. Mind you, it wasn’t mine, but it was mine. As a trusted friend of Lucius Malfoy, I could bypass the wards, completely. The man wouldn’t even be alerted to my being in the manor. It was perfect. I Wingardium Leviosa’d myself to the room where I knew my precious boy would be in. The locks on the balcony doors were easy to pick. I didn’t want to use such suspicious magic; if I were to be interrogated by the Aurors they would only see household spells when they checked my wand. I checked the room, no-one. Perfect.   
I levitated the boy out of the cradle, careful not to wake him. I grabbed a dagger, cutting the boy’s heels. Carefully, I smeared the blood on the wall and cradle. I came out the way I went in, walked for about 6 miles, and went to the nearest muggle town. With Draco in my arms I boarded a bus to Spinners End. “Perfect, it is done”.


End file.
